


Tag Writing Challenge - MinHwan College!AU

by ch0imineul, emperorjjaeni, realdefonge, Sehgaara, sungwoontrash, tagwritingchallenge



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-05-02 02:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch0imineul/pseuds/ch0imineul, https://archiveofourown.org/users/emperorjjaeni/pseuds/emperorjjaeni, https://archiveofourown.org/users/realdefonge/pseuds/realdefonge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sehgaara/pseuds/Sehgaara, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungwoontrash/pseuds/sungwoontrash, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tagwritingchallenge/pseuds/tagwritingchallenge
Summary: Jaehwan enters on the first day full of hopes and dreams and openly gay. Minhyun is the orientation leader and is closet gay/bicurious/ of sorts. Jaehwan gets into trouble with some douches. Fake dating cue.





	1. No Judgement Here

**Author's Note:**

> About Tag Writing Challenge: It is a challenge that involves a group of writers take turn to complete a fanfic based on a specific prompt. Each writer writes only ONE chapter before passing to the next one. Writers stay anonymous until the fanfic is completed, readers can guess the writers along the way. Check the list of writers for this fic [here](https://twitter.com/WritingTag/status/1137667011272617984?s=20)
> 
> Curious abour our challenge? Hit us on [twitter](https://twitter.com/home) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/WritingTag)
> 
> For now, please enjoy ^^

Jaehwan nervously pulled at his clothes before pushing open the double doors to the auditorium where the orientation for the freshmen began… roughly fifteen minutes ago, he realized, as he flicked his wrist over to check the time on his watch.

 _Shit. Late for the first day of classes. Way to go, Kim Jaehwan_ , he mentally reprimanded himself, vowing to never do a movie marathon on a Sunday night ever again.

The auditorium was packed, he noted, as he did a quick sweep of the venue while also searching for the nearest empty seat. He didn't want to gain too much attention and take away from whatever the orientation leader was talking about onstage. But sadly, the nearest empty seat was three rows from the front, situated beside the sound booth and the area where the organizers of the orientation were messily huddled together.

He headed over towards it quickly, exchanging polite smiles and bows with the blonde hoodie-clad dude occupying the seat to his left.

When he was settled, he looked around enthusiastically and resolved that he wouldn't let being tardy mess up the rest of the day for him. Nor let it set the tone for the entire school year ahead because he came here looking forward to _college life_ , he was reminded, as he looked around and wondered who among the strangers in this room will become a classmate of his. Or a friend.

He really had lots of plans for college. He wanted to run for the Student Council in his later years. He aimed to work his ass off enough to upgrade his financial aid to a full academic scholarship. He planned to consider joining the soccer team. And maybe, between all those, Jaehwan could also find the time to date and maybe, you know, find the love of his life.

He stifled his laughter at the direction his thoughts took and tried to make sense of what the orientation leader was talking about, when the familiar high-pitched sound of what could only be feedback, screeched from the speakers causing everyone to react in irritation.

Jaehwan frowned as the the tech booth guys to his right quickly got on their feet to press, adjust, and turn several buttons and knobs on their mixer helplessly.

The feedback eventually stopped and Jaehwan sighed, turning his head towards the stage where the tall, handsome, well-dressed orientation leader—probably straight and most definitely an upperclassman—was holding the microphone as far away from the speakers as possible, with a sheepish smile on his face.

The dude was mouthing " _I'm sorry,_ " while many of the freshmen in the auditorium sniggered and while the tech booth guys recovered from having to fix a technical issue so early in the program.

"Sorry about that," the guy onstage apologized again, once he was sure that the issue with the microphone and speakers was fixed.

Someone from the back—a female—hollered, "It's okay! You're handsome!" causing the auditorium to roar in laughter and wolf-whistles.

Jaehwan took this as a chance to examine the guy onstage more closely. The guy was quite the stunner what with all that going on: fair skin, demure lips, strong cheekbones, and eyes that resembled that of a fox's. He had that kind of face which probably gave him the title "Most Likely To Be Scouted in The Streets" back in high school; that kind of face which says, " _Your parents will love me._ " His shoulders were broad and he carried himself in a regal way, as if he was sure of himself, as if he knew what he was doing; knew what he was talking about.

Looking even more closely, the freshman couldn't help but admire the kindness in the other guy's eyes in which he could also detect a little bit of secretive bashfulness which contradicted the confident air he seemed to work at surrounding himself with.

 _What is up with that?_ Jaehwan asked inside his head, unknowingly letting his interest be piqued by the orientation leader in all his princely, breath-taking glory.

The subject of Jaehwan's observations was, right now, trying so poorly to hide the awkward smile that had his lips pursed, and curled minimally upwards at the corners, before a furious blush started creeping up his neck. Then his cheeks. Then his ears. As if being called "handsome" affected him deeply. As if a face like his doesn't receive a compliment such as that much often. _As if!_

Jaehwan highly doubted it and was also surprised at how red the guy onstage has turned and how clearly it showed three whole rows of seats from the stage. "Damn, I've never seen someone turn tomato red right before my eyes until today," he whispered to himself under his breath, highkey entertained.

"Agreed," a husky voice to his left, said.

Jaehwan turned his head and realized that his seatmate was striking up a conversation with him.

"I'm Kang Daniel, by the way," the hoodie-clad blonde said, offering his hand to Jaehwan, which the latter accepted albeit a bit awkwardly and hesitantly. He's never met someone so at ease and natural with making light conversation with a total stranger.

It was a strangely wonderful experience, although a teensy tiny bit intimidating despite the warm, approachable, and overly friendly aura Daniel seemed to exude.

Jaehwan was expecting a good 'ol handshake but as soon as Daniel got a hold of his hand, Daniel maneuvered it this way and that so that they ended up doing some cool bro handshake.

"And you are?" Daniel prompted him to tell his name, afterwards.

Jaehwan chuckled at the guy's antics and then, introduced himself, "I'm Kim Jaehwan and I was late."

"No judgment here," Daniel said coolly, before flicking his head to gesture towards the direction of the stage. "You find our orientation leader cute, I see."

"I--" Jaehwan made to speak to deny _only_ Daniel’s assumption about him having a crush on the orientation leader (and not to deny Daniel’s assumption about Jaehwan’ s gender orientation) but Daniel beat him to it.

"Like I said, _no judgment here_ ," Daniel added quickly, implying more than what was being said. "After all, it takes one to know one," Daniel added with a playful wink, effectively rendering Jaehwan speechless.

"I'm... You're..." Jaehwan stuttered after about three heartbeats of him staring at Daniel as if the latter had grown two heads, because he wasn't certain if Daniel was hitting on him or plainly just letting him know that Jaehwan being into men was _that_ obvious.

"Just to be clear," Daniel said as if he clearly heard Jaehwan’s thoughts and while the latter continued to flounder, "I wasn't hitting on you. I'm taken and am deeply in love with my boyfriend, thank you very much, but," he paused as he shifted in his seat to lean closer to Jaehwan and say with a much lower voice so that only they can hear, "I'm just saying that if you're... closeted... then you better try to hide that little crush you already have on our orientation leader better, because I'm telling you... it shows."

Jaehwan started choking on his own spit, spluttering and coughing all over the place loud enough for about half the auditorium to hear.

And Daniel—oh, smiley and talkative Daniel—had the audacity to laugh at him, crescent eyes, buck teeth and all before asking, "Dude, you okay?"

Jaehwan nodded as he pounded gently on his chest and apologized to the other students who were now watching him with different expressions which he couldn't decipher.

But Daniel was unlike him. Daniel could easily read people. Daniel even saw a handful of students wearing tamped down irritation on their faces. Some wore looks of curiosity, and some had concern written all over their faces... just like the orientation leader onstage whose eyebrows were knitted in worry as they framed those foxlike eyes which were trained on Jaehwan.

 _Interesting_ , Daniel noted, as his brain began to work fast.

He raised his hand to politely get the attention of the orientation leader, and cunningly asked, "We're so sorry for causing a scene but my friend here could use some water, please."

From his peripheral vision, he saw Jaehwan's eyes widen before the coughing resumed. This time, worse and louder.

Jaehwan even attempted to protest by flailing his free arm around and waving it back and forth to signify that he was alright, when he saw a shadow looming over him.

"I can't have a freshman die of choking on my watch, can I?" the orientation leader’s now-familiar voice said above Jaehwan, and the younger really wanted to jump on Daniel and strangle him, not caring that they just met today.

But then, a bottle of water was being pushed towards Jaehwan's open palm and a warm hand was gently patting his back. These came right before the room erupted in a collective mixture of gasps, laughter, and playful jeers.

Jaehwan could hear Daniel giggling to his left as his spluttering subsided and he was able to look up to the orientation leader who was watching him carefully.

"I'm okay," Jaehwan gritted out as he fought the urge to fidget under the handsome guy’s gaze. He dragged his eyes away from the upperclassman’s a second later and proceeded to take a huge gulp of water from the bottle that the orientation leader handed him. "Thank you, by the way. You really didn't have to,” Jaehwan repeated.

"Oh, don't mention it," the other said cheerily as if it really was nothing when he had actually & literally just dragged his stupidly handsome face down from the stage just to help Jaehwan with his stupidly idiotic mistake of choking on his own spit. "But if you're really grateful, maybe you could give me your name and I can--" "It's Kim Jaehwan," Daniel chimed in. "My friend's name is Kim Jaehwan."

And Jaehwan really wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole. _This Daniel guy was quite something_.

The oldest among the three continued, "And... I can... endorse your name to the Student Council for whenever they might need an extra hand..." he trailed off with a half-suspicious, half-entertained look on his face. "I heard they're expecting to be short on staff this year and you might want to start earning extra-curricular credits..."

When Jaehwan heard Daniel take a breath to say something, he quickly slapped his hand on his newfound non-friend's mouth and sent a simple "Sure, you can give them my name!" to his senior. "Thanks again," he chirped, hoping that the awkward situation could come to an end really quickly.

Much to his relief, the orientation leader gave him a tight-lipped smile and a quick nod then turned on his heel and went on his merry way back to the stage.

And it was only then that Jaehwan released the breath he never knew he was holding to let relief wash over him, but said "relief" lasted for about two seconds only because then he realized that the entire auditorium (read: all freshmen present for the orientation) had basically just seen him make a fool of himself in front of the fine piece of male specimen that was their orientation leader.

 _Kill me now. Someone kill me now_ , Jaehwan prayed as he sank in his seat with eyes squeezed shut in humiliation, and left fist whacking Daniel’s arm repeatedly, asking all the gay gods why they sent him both Kang Daniel and Mr. Orientation Leader on his first day in college.

And onstage, Jaehwan’s knight in shining armor had begun talking on the microphone again, "Sorry about that other unplanned... intermission. By the way, good morning once again, everyone. For those who weren't here earlier, my name's Hwang Minhyun. I'm a junior and I'm your orientation leader."


	2. The Douches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-creator: kiingsvoice

_Hwang Minhyun. Junior. Student council. Orientation leader. Kang Daniel._

Those were the words floating around in his- very much- occupied mind the entire day. All, but the last noun, gave fluttery feelings to the pit of Jaehwan’s stomach. (If he were to be honest, the very last keyword made him roll his eyes in feigned annoyance.)

He had to nibble on his lower lip to forcefully prevent himself from breaking into a smile; he definitely did not want to be recognized as the creepy freshman who strolled through the cafeteria having a death grip on his tray of _bulgogi_ , all while presenting a grin too wide to be normal for the first day of college. While just two hours ago, he desperately wanted to either, one, plummet Daniel to the ground with his precious guitar, or, two, burrow a hole into the depths of the soil, where he could pay a visit to the high school math homework he buried in his backyard, he still couldn’t help but silently thank the gay gods and Kang for the miniscule interaction with Mr. Orientation Leader- or whom he now knew as _Hwang Minhyun_.

He might have gotten his ass screwed over by giving his name as an offer as the student council’s runner, but he honestly could care less about having to do minute tasks for the council. He managed to not only get _Hwang Minhyun’s attention on him for a whole two minutes, but also be on the receiving en_ d of his smile- albeit a forced one- and nod. Lost in the endless replays of the scene in the auditorium, he let out a low giggle as he settled his tray of lunch onto the sky blue bench, only managing to choke it down after catching a glimpse of Daniel’s teasing smirk. Right, he did agree to have lunch with the very person who caused him more than a moment of agony in front of his newfound eye candy.

“Ey, grinning and giggling, aren’t we? I’m guessing it’s not because of the _bulgogi_ on your plate, but a certain Hwang, am I right?”, Daniel excitedly laid his hands on the bench, peering up at Jaehwan with a mischievous glint in his eyes, almost reminding Jaehwan of an animated puppy. _Like one of those big, white ones._

Pushing away those thoughts, he light-heartedly sneered back at the Kang, “Cut it out. It’s not that deep. You find him attractive too, and I’m no different. He’s cute.”

Jaehwan decided to just be honest with Daniel, and not deny his attraction to their orientation leader. Afterall, the big puppy seemed as threatening as a plant. A mimosa, at that.

“Ah ha! You admit that you find him cute! Since he knows your name too, go hit him up! Maybe he likes the type that takes initiative, hehe.”

Rolling his eyes, the older male (as Jaehwan found out from Daniel’s oversharing) couldn’t help but roll his eyes a little.

“Hit him up? It’s the first day of our first year in college; getting into a relationship right away isn’t really my priority. Besides, I don’t even know if he’s-”

“Gay? Really?”

His words were cut off by a booming voice coming from the pair’s right.

It gave Jaehwan a little shiver down his spine that even in the boisterous cafeteria, a ‘highly sensitive, highly avoided’ word would be sounding throughout the area. With shifting pupils, he whipped his head to the direction of the source of the sound, only to find out he was the centre of attention of a group of other freshmen sitting diagonally to the right of Daniel and him.

They were mumbling amongst themselves, unlike the loud cry that he just heard. Just like any clique of friends, they seemed to be engrossed in their conversation, making wild hand gestures and having laughter erupt from members of the group. The only spine-chilling, strange, weird, unusual, and any synonym of abnormal, was that at any point of their seemingly innocent chat, at least a pair of eyes from their group of friends would be fixated on Jaehwan. If one person decided to shift their gaze from Jaehwan, another member would then meet eyes with him.

It almost seemed as if… he was the topic of their conversation.

He might have been imagining it, but he could have sworn that one guy from that table shot him a look and a smirk he found way too familiar.

Too familiar in the sense that he had seen it on the face of his ‘high school bestie’ who stopped his after-school hangouts with him after Jaehwan confessed his sexuality to him.

Too familiar in the sense that Jaehwan had witnessed it when his parents told his once-favourite aunt that he wasn’t interested in her neighbour, who was his age and supposedly a very filial daughter, and instead was more into men.

Too familiar in the sense that Jaehwan could pinpoint the exact second when the female junior snatched the box of handmade chocolates from his hands, sneering at him, after he implied that he was actually more captivated by the blinding smile of Kim Minjae next door.

It was a look of distaste; a look of scorn; a look of, _almost_ , disgust.

It was a look that screamed: _Hey, everyone! Look, it’s a man who likes men! What_ _a joke._

It was a look Jaehwan learned too well to be nothing but bad trouble.

While Jaehwan had gotten over the fact that there will always be people who would think of his homosexuality as a taboo, as something not to bring up at the table, the fear that people would look at him with contempt because of it would never escape him.

He had gotten his fair share of mocking and jeering in high school when his ‘bestie’ decided to forcefully pull him out of the closet, and basically make him a laughingstock in his last, and most memorable year of high school. He had enough of hiding behind that label; of trying to remove that ‘sticker’ that was practically stamped on his forehead. His resolve after graduating from high school was to own that label, to rock it; to prove that even if he was ‘gay’, he was still ‘Kim Jaehwan’, not just ‘the gay kid from the music club’.

He had set that resolve firmly, sworn to himself to stick to it, to not even waver under anyone’s stare. Yet, that one look made his heart sink to his stomach, hastened his breathing.

Noticing the sudden change in his accquintance’s behaviour, Daniel concernedly gave Jaehwan’s shoulder a tug over the table, asking if he was okay. Regaining his senses, Jaehwan swiftly turned his gaze back onto Daniel, reassuring him that he was fine, and without a pause, turned the conversation to what club trials Daniel was looking forward to. A grin lit up on Daniel’s face, and he immediately began blurting about the ‘B-Boy Club’ he has set his eyes on since receiving the university brochure.

Relieved that Daniel had not caught on to his suspicious reaction, Jaehwan let out a soft sigh. Diligently listening in to Daniel’s enthusiasm for the club, he shot the table of boys one last quick glance, feeling the sense of foreboding settle in his chest, and turned his attention to Daniel.

 

-

 

It was a, least to say, fantastic first day of college. The seniors were surprisingly nice when sharing with them (as in the freshmen) their concerningly hectic schedule in college, and over-the-board avid when inviting them to visit their club’s booth. He had watched, humored, as Daniel got dragged to a grand total of six sports clubs’ booths, who were all convincing him that “the swimming/basketball/football/cycling/taekwondo/rock climbing club was the perfect club for him”. Jaehwan, on the other hand, managed to conduct small talk with the President of the music club, and had left his contact details with them. All in all, Jaehwan would conclude the first day of college a successful one, despite the hiccups he had first faced in the auditorium.

After bidding goodbye to Daniel who was heading in the opposite direction as he was, he started on his short walk to the bus stop three blocks away from the university. Unfortunately for Jaehwan, the only direct bus back to his rented apartment stopped at the bus stop behind their school, and not the one conveniently located across their campus. Though, despite the creepy alleyways between the blocks, the walk was short and he could deal with it, for a direct ride home.

‘Blackbird’ by The Beatles was sounding through his Airpods when he felt a tight tug at his right wrist, and he was jerked into the alley he was _supposed_ to be just strolling by. Alarmed by the sudden force, Jaehwan flinched into the brick wall of the alley, and immediately found himself… cornered?

Looking up, it took him a second to register, and then he recognized the faces before him-- the freshmen that were shooting him glances in the cafeteria. They were adorning ‘Cheshire cat’ smiles, peering down at him as if he was some tasty meat on the grill.

The situation was absurd to Jaehwan, but he decided to play it cool. Maybe they wanted to make friends. Or maybe they took notice of his highly (not) athletic body and wanted to help their seniors recruit him into a sports club. Maybe-

“You’re Kim Jaehwan, right? Your Instagram handle is ‘jaehwan0527’, right?”

Okay, he was probably right about the former guess.

“Uh… yes, I am Kim Jaehwan. And yes, that’s my handle. May I know what’s goin-”

“And your LINE ID is ‘jaekim527’, right? In the freshmen group chat.”

God, they had to stop cutting him off. First of all, manners. Second of all, manners.

“Yes, that’s me. Now, can I know what is happening? How may I help you?”

“‘Openly gay. Openly proud.’ That’s your LINE status. You’re gay?”

Alright, truth to be told, Jaehwan hasn’t had many instances of starting conversations with strangers, being quite an introvert who wouldn’t take the initiative unless he had confirmed at least their mother’s maiden name. But, he knew people don’t usually open conversations with calling out someone’s sexuality. Albeit, he did boldly present that fact, but he didn’t even these guys’ names and they were already confronting him about his preferences in partners?

“I- Yes, I am. Is there a problem? Why are you-”

“There’s a problem. It’s you.”

Wow, what an answer. The crease between Jaehwan’s eyebrows deepened, and he felt his life shorten by ten years. Again, to clarify, he didn’t know these guys’ names, let alone their deal of surrounding him in a dark, dirty alley. And to call him ‘a problem’? Amen, he really didn’t know what the heck was going on.

“We don’t need fags like you in our school.”

And now, he did. It wasn’t a word that was foreign to him. In fact, he had probably heard that derogatory term more than he heard his name in his third year of high school. Yet, it somehow still managed to make him clench his fists tightly, his lips now pursed and face tensed.

“‘Openly gay, openly proud’? What the f**k would you be showing off something disgusting like that? You want to attract more guys, huh?”

Jaehwan felt like retching. He could almost taste the _bulgogi_ he had for lunch rising to the back of his throat. Clenching onto his stomach, he unconsciously staggered under their stares of despise.

“That’s-that’s not what I mean. I’m not showing off, I’m just-”

“Oh come on, just admit it, manwhore. Since you’re confident enough to show off your sexuality, you should be thankful that any guy would even want to have anything to do with you.”

When did his heart sound this loud? It seemed to be hitting against his chest at a faster rate than Enimem’s rap, and couldn’t help letting out a few breathless puffs of air. He hated it, he wanted to leave, he wanted to escape.

“Saw you hitting on the orientation leader just now. How sickening. Do you seriously think that he would be-”

“Excuse me there?”


	3. Coincidences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for bullying/homophobia (Minor)

Hwang. Minhyun.

Great, exactly what Jaehwan needed right now. If he hadn't realized and was already disgusted by a ""fag"" like him for hitting on someone whom most freshmen had termed 'the most eligible bachelor of the campus', it was gonna be now.

A loud and benign laugh sounded out from someone on Jaehwan's left. It was an apparently small-ish guy but with a deep voice. He had been mostly on the sidelines until now, but seemed pretty confident what with his air of self-assurance and a confident smile on his lips.

"Hwang Minhyun sunbae-nim! What a surprise to see you here." He moved forward, carrying the most genuine smile and an outstretched hand. Minhyun looked dubiously between the guys and then took his hand in a firm grip.

"What's going on?" He inquired again. Jaehwan saw his brows were knit together tight, in confusion. Belatedly it started piecing together through the haze of his anxiety that Hwang Minhyun must have stopped in his tracks because he smelled trouble, trouble he was getting increasingly dubious about by the kind, friendly smiles of his perpetrators. His mind registered that he should take this chance and cry for help. But just the thought sent paralyzing signals to all his faculties, stopping his attempts short. The thought of Hwang Minhyun, extraordinaire, not only realizing Jaehwan was gay but that he also had a crush on him froze his tongue.

"Nothing~ we were all just hanging out on our way back home, sunbae-nim." The guy responded, his smile breaking a little at the seams as he tried to subtly pull his hand back from the handshake. Hwang Minhyun, however, continued looking through the gaggle of boys, not letting the hand go, before his eyes finally settled on Jaehwan.

"You alright there?" He asked, a brow raised. He must have been looking pathetic enough, with his back to the wall and body hunched over like he was gonna retch soon. He felt like it for sure.

Through his bursting heart rate and panic addled mind, Jaehwan willed his brain cells to come up with the best way to ask for help without letting his exact predicament known.

He came up with nothing.

"Ah sunbae-nim, we were all heading home and decided to take a little detour from the alleyway. Do you usually take this way as well?" A guy at the front line spoke up, playing at innocence. That got Minhyun's attention away from Jaehwan, letting the handshake break and stepping back up a bit. If he doubted that the meeting was as benign as it looked he didn't show it.

"I see." He said at length, lips pursed. "It just looked suspicious that's all. After all, our university has a very strict anti-bullying policy."

Maybe it was just Jaehwan's panicked mind playing tricks, but he could have sworn the last words were spoken for him to hear. Regardless, it was as good an opportunity as ever to make a run for it.

"Ehh~ what could be suspicious. We were just on our way home and having some fun." Another guy to the right chimed, followed by a few head nods. "Say, sunbae-nim. If we want to take 52 numbered bus to the student apartment complex, is this alleyway the shortest route?"

"Yes, that would be it." Minhyun answered, looking through the alleyway suspiciously. "But I would suggest crossing all the way around the block to be on the safe side." He fixed his hair from his eyes, and motioned his chin to the route Jaehwan had originally taken for home, before he had been rudely interrupted.

"Ooh"s, "aah"s and "I see"s sounded out from the boys. Minhyun looked between them one more time. "Come on, let me show you all the way." He offered.

"Aah, that is fine." "That would be too much trouble." "We will manage you can be on your way." The boys waved away, bowing respectfully.

The hell. Jaehwan thought.

"Umm, I would like to see the way." Jaehwan had meant to sound endearing but as confident as the rest of them, but his voice came out much higher and squeaky. Immediately, he felt the mood shift. Hidden from Minhyun's view, the guys at the back threw ugly looks his way, mouthing "faggot" and "dare you go"s at him.

Putting his self preservation at the top of his priority, he shuffled out from his position. Minhyun smiled and nodded at him, taking his hand and bidding the others goodbye. Jaehwan played along, giving sheepish glances as he let himself get tugged away by his senior, ignoring the whispered threats to "keep his filthy hands off sunbae" and "we will see to you soon" and instead let the warmth of Minhyun's hand calm his nerves.

Once they were a safe distance away from the boys, Jaehwan released the breath he had been holding, trying to shake the anxious ringing in his ears and calming his heart. He was safe for now. And it was all thanks to Hwang Minhyun.

They walked in silence for a while until they reached the end of the block. Jaehwan could see the bus stop ahead. The bustling streets and downtown seoul gave a feeling of indifference as people went their own way, crowds gathering and dispersing at each red light.

"We are turning to the right from here." Minhyun's soft voice interrupted Jaehwan's thoughts. "And then it is just straight to the next bus stop. You will be looking for bus numbered 52. It goes straight to the student apartment complex." He was explaining, pointing right and doing some wave motions to indicate the bus stop before making an 'okay' sign with his hands to indicate comprehension.

Jaehwan tried to signal an okay when he realised their hands were still locked. Minhyun let it go, and the absence of his warmth was a little more disconcerting than he had any right to be.

"Yes!" Jaehwan nodded enthusiastically nonetheless. "Thanks a lot for your help sunbae-nim!" He added with a 90° bow. It could have been a trick of the fading light in the sky or the flickering on of road side lamps, but Jaehwan could swear he saw the corners of Minhyun's mouth twitch up in a 'tsundere' smile. (Tsundere because Jaehwan says so, a mans gotta feed his inner secret fantasy after all. Given he was a runner for the council now and everything.) Oh.

"Oh! I should probably get your number..."

Wait.

Hold up.

Jaehwan needed a fucking rewind.

Did he hear that right? His mind decided to panic before Minhyun could finish his sentence.

"... Will contact you soon for council duties." Minhyun was saying, stopping with a puzzled expression, peering at Jaehwan's face for a response.

"Oh. Oh yeah. Here." Jaehwan immediately took his phone out of his back pocket as Minhyun did the same. They typed in numbers, saving contact details.

For reasons pertaining to screaming in his pillow, Jaehwan bid a quick goodbye and sprinted off in the direction Minhyun had pointed earlier.

Boy was this day eventful.

 

***

 

Classes started with a bang. By bang he means they completely annihilated him. First of all, they were too many and too long. Especially the core basic ones that droned on too long and were too basic to work up Jaehwan's last three brain cells. Secondly, did he mention how long and many they were? Not to mention his entire first week was eaten up trying to locate the right academic building, the right class number, and some such.

Once he walked in and attended a 90 minute lecture halfway through before realising it was a 400 level Applied Physics class. In his defense, they were talking about some sort of harmonics and tunes. (It may have been his sleep addled brain also. Its not like he knows what goes on there. Probably some black magic.)

In between getting familiar with his schedules (sleep and otherwise) and running to get some menial tasks done for the council he found no time to spare a thought about his dreaded encounter with the homophobic dudes earlier. It's not that they didn't bother him anymore. They tried to pass off as many uncomfortable comments and snide remarks his way as was possible without getting a clear suspension for bullying. Smart people. But being in close contact with the council definitely had its benefits.

For one, he was usually given work by a Jonghyun who introduced himself as the president and had the patience of a literal saint as he took the time to explain for the 4th time in the first week only, which building the council office was located at.

And then there was Hwang Minhyun himself. Encounters with him at the council office were rare, but he was a social boy, and Jaehwan had a particular heightened sense of locating him in a crowd. Whenever he was in the vicinity, the guys naturally maintained a clear distance with him. Jaehwan was just thankful for their self preservation skills, and the fact that he could ogle at his crush from time to time.

 

"Don't you think you have been having a little too many 'coincidences' with Minhyun hyung?" Daniel inquired one day at lunch when Jaehwan had, yet again, found himself almost cornered by the gang.

"What coincidences?" He was genuinely confused.

"You know, don't you find it a little weird that Minhyun almost always comes to 'rescue' you from such situations?" Daniel was fiddling his pasta like it had personally offended him.

And oh boy, was there a pout on his face?

"That's not true. I always stick beside you bro. For self preservation. You are like, my saviour. My muscle for hire but only for free because I'm broke." Jaehwan said.

"Yeah. I know. I am a little intimidating right?" Daniel giggled in his pasta, putting a hearty mouthful in. Jaehwan nodded. Not because he agreed that Daniel was, in fact, intimidating. The guy couldn't hurt a fly. Metaphorically. But because it is in their bro code. Who else would hype them up if not for them huh?

"Yep, you are like, God Daniel. Heart throb freshie with big tiddies bro."

"Brooo." They first bumped and laughed.

Who needed to worry about some douches when he could just hang out with his best friend and chill.

 

***

 

It was a Thursday. Which basically translates to an early weekend for them since the university workload hadn't hit them yet. It was also the perfect time to engage in all sorts social adventures. Jaehwan, however, found that he barely had time to think of much else. The council had a million and one things on their plate continuing from the previous semester and by extension, Jaehwan had to run for a million and one things.

It could get tiring, but Jaehwan found himself getting introduced to all the movers and shakers in the student body and administration. His high school buddies would be proud of him. He was basically gonna be the guy people called for when their work got stuck. Or something just wouldn't get through or they needed a number or two.

So here he was, running yet another errand for a major festival scheduled for Autumn for the Student council.

"So, you basically have to collect the prints from Hangyul in Student life, and paste them on all the major boards. Once Minhyun gets off from classes he would join you to help. Any questions?" Jonghyun explained.

He tried not to panic at the thought of putting posters up with Minhyun.

"Uh, just one. How would I recognise this Hangyul person?" Jaehwan inquired.

"Just walk into the office and holler." It was a quip from the treasurer. Ha Sungwoon. The guy thought he was funny.

He was. Sort of.

He was mostly just short and angry.

Jaehwan must have said it out loud because before he knew it, Sungwoon was running after him with a blue croc in hand, screaming bloody murder. Jaehwan sprinted away for his life, cackling loudly.

 

***

 

He had been putting up posters alone for more than an hour, and had already gotten most of the posters up when a message from Jonghyun lighted up his phone.

 

**Jonghyun: 5:56 PM**

_Sorry, Minhyun already went home. I was supposed to inform him to put the posters up with you but he never showed up to the meeting room and I forgot to message. :((_

 He tried not to feel too let down. After all, it's not every day you get to spend solid hours roaming the campus with your crush.

  **Jonghyun: 5:57 PM**

_Don't tire yourself out. I will have Minhyun put up the rest tomorrow. TT_

Jaehwan sighed, this guy took things way too seriously. The council had been supremely busy organising the festival and a campaign all together, so naturally Jonghyun had been super over-worked. He had definitely not been helped by the fact that Minhyun hadn't been able to help so far because he was busy leading the orientation committee.

**Jaehwan: 5:58 PM**

_It's cool hyung~! There are only like 2 left I will get them done. (´ ᴗ｀✿)_

**Jonghyun: 6:00 PM**

_Alright. But don't push yourself!_

**Jaehwan: 6:00 PM**

_okok~_

 Jaehwan turned to the rest of the posters beside him. He had, in fact, put up most of them on the major notice boards. He just didn't know where those other notice boards were.

Sighing, he decided to ask Daniel for help since he was always tagged along by this upperclassman, Ong Seongwoo, and so might have a better idea on where some good noticeable boards were. You know, the ones where people actually notice shit at. And not just pass by.

He sent Daniel a text and sat back.

The evening sun was about to make its way down. Most of the classes had already ended but a few students were still milling about. A soft breeze was blowing and the sounds of the leaves calmed his mind.

The serenity of the place and the increasing darkness rubbed him wrongly. It was just so peaceful and yet, the Jaehwan's own undercurrent emotions were all over the place.

Everytime he came across the guys from that gang it was a battle of nerves. To be really honest he was a bit scared. Not just the fact that he could get cornered near the alleyway again and how the next time it happens there might not be a Hwang Minhyun to save his ass.

(He had been pretty lucky these past days to have Daniel accompanying him on most days of the week. Jaehwan tried not to hold Daniel back on Wednesdays and Thursdays when he usually had to put in some council hours but so far Minhyun had also been getting off at the same time.)

But it was also how every time one of those guys brushed a little too close, or said something derogatory it left his throat feeling bitter and skin crawling. They were all freshmen after all, so he bumped into them a little more often than he'd like to.

 

He just didn't understand their problem.

What was it that so irked them?

The fact that he was gay or that he was close with the council already. Maybe both. He had seen a bunch of them trying to get on Minhyun's good side. Or Jonghyun and Seongwoo's. It was obvious and petty.

His phone pinged with a message from Daniel.

**Daniel: 6:15 PM**

_What do you mean you need my help putting posters up? Aren't you with Minhyun hyung??_

**Daniel: 6:15 PM**

_Seongwoo hyung says you will never get the guy this way lmaoo_

It was getting a little hard to hide his little (BIG) crush from everyone especially since even Jonghyun had noticed it and would try and team them up together from time to time. Case in point, just this evening.

At this point, the last thing Jaehwan wanted was for Minhyun to start thinking weirdly about him because he was gay. He shuddered just thinking about the possibility.

**Daniel: 6:16 PM**

_I agree._

**Jaehwan: 6:17 PM**

_Of course you agree with him (◔_◔)_

**Daniel: 6:18 PM**

_Gonna be there in 10._

**Jaehwan: 6:19 PM**

_Knew I could count on you (๑◕︵◕๑)_

Now that he thought about it, his arms were a bit tired. Daniel's, however, were perfect for carrying these posters. He put in his earphones and relaxed back, enjoying the serene campus.

But just like all nice thing, It took only 5 minutes for shit to go south.

First it was the shadow above him that alerted Jaehwan of some presence.

Then it was the rudely wretched headphones from his ears and a hand on his head wrenching his hair. His eyes teared up at the sting.

"Seems like your guard dog isnt around huh?" There were some snickers from behind. It seemed as if there were more than at least 5 guys this time.

Shit.

Jaehwan wrenched his head out of the hold, a few of his hair getting ripped in the process. But this wasn't the time to feel pain. He slid off the bench to the side, the only space for him to get as far away from these guys as possible.

His way was blocked before he could completely get off the bench. A hand on his shoulder pushed him down. The guy bent to his face level, looking at him with the most disdainful expression.

He tried to take stock of the situation. The sun was almost gone, it was almost too dark for Jaehwan to make out the faces of all the others for future reference.

The lamps flickered on around the pathways of the campus, but with a sinking heart Jaehwan realised he had seated himself in a blind spot. Even if some CCTVs picked this up, it would be hard to see what happened since they were shaded by the trees on both sides.

Shit x2

He just hoped Daniel got here on time and spotted them.

"What do you guys want from me?" Jaehwan bit out. There was no escape. For now. Might as well fight his way out.

"No, what do you want." A reply came from somewhere to his right.

"I thought I told you to stay the fuck away from guys."

"This is not a fucking pride. It's a university."

"And to think he only goes after the popular ones."

"Truly trash."

"You think you are sly don't you? Crawling with your crusty ass after the council members and hitting on respectable men like Hwang Minhyun."

"And what about it?" A different voice sounded out somewhere from behind them all. Jaehwan's eyes stung with tears that he refused to shed at the harsh words thrown his way.

"Hwang Minhyun sunbae-nim!" The guy holding him down sounded.

"Yeah. That's me. And I want to know what the hell you guys are up to here?"

Since the attention had turned away from him completely, Jaehwan discreetly wiped his eyes off with his sleeve. Minhyun walked up to them, standing just a few feet from him.

"Well, I hate to bring it up like this, but sunbae-nim, this guy is gay and he has been openly thirsting after you." "Not to mention how he tries to rub on every popular guy in Minhyun uni." Minhyun looked at Jaehwan for a brief second, and then turned to face the guy again. Was his name Junsu? Bumsoo?

"And..?"

"And nothing. Nothing you need to worry about anyway. We were just having to talk to ward him off of you. That's all." The guy replied with a nonchalant shrug.

"Bold of you to assume I needed your help." Minhyun replied coolly and turned to Jaehwan, picking up his bag and posters that were next to him. He held a hand out for him with a warm smile offered his way. It reminded him of Minhyun's gesture all the back to the first day.

For the second time ever, Jaehwan took Minhyun's hand. His hands were warm and big, just like last time and had a magical effect in quelling his anxiety down, completely engulfing his cold fingers and pulling him up.

Then Minhyun turned to the rest of the guys.

"To scare my own boyfriend off me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the next writer:
> 
>  
> 
> _Towards the end of the chapter Daniel mentions that he is gonna be there in 10. However the entire ending scene unfolds before he shows up. Please make sure to keep Daniel's words - Daniel does show up. You can add it in whatever plot line you think is best. Thank you._


	4. Fake

"To scare my own boyfriend off me."

 

Jaehwan wasn’t even aware how many times those words kept on ringing inside his head. It was like his favourite song he always listened to whenever he was in a good mood. Or maybe it was like his favourite line from his favourite movie that he found himself reciting whenever he binge-watched it for the whole day. Or perhaps it was because of his favourite person, as of now, who had said those words that he blindly found himself feeling the whole zoo residing inside his stomach, as if it was their job to tickle the hell out of him.

 

Of course, who could focus, even just a slightest bit, if you were holding the hands of your ultimate crush in the university. With his hands, as warm as a cup of coffee and as soft as a pillow, Jaehwan couldn’t even blink his eyes properly and breathe naturally as to avoid himself from being caught by Minhyun being nervous around him and all. 

 

But maybe if he got one thing he was really bad at, it was pretending. If he was good at it, maybe Daniel wouldn’t even notice during orientation that he was gay. Or maybe Daniel wouldn’t even discern that he was indeed attracted with their orientation leader. If he was really damn good at it, maybe his fellow freshmen wouldn’t bother him and point fingers at him for being openly gay.

 

If he was good at pretending, then Minhyun wouldn’t have to protect him from all those douches and pretend to be his boyfriend. _Let me take that back,_  Jaehwan thought. Maybe he was indeed thankful he was bad at it, or else Minhyun wouldn’t be here walking beside him while holding his hand.

 

Yes…holding his hand.

 

“You look so pale. You okay?” Jaehwan flinched and almost jumped from his position. Thank god he was holding Minhyun’s hand or else he would have really jumped out of shock. Minhyun lightly squeezed their hands together to get Jaehwan’s attention. It must’ve shocked him for real, Minhyun thought, “Jaehwan, look at me.”

 

“Oh—“ Jaehwan slowly faced his head towards the older and smiled forcedly, “—I was just thinking of—“

 

“Did I, sort of, shock you?” Minhyun stopped right on his tracks and faced the younger that looked like he was really bothered by what happened a few moments ago. Minhyun was afraid he might’ve embarrassed, or even offended Jaehwan by the way he acted earlier. But he couldn’t even think of what way he could do to drive away those bullies, except for pretending to be his boyfriend.

 

“No, no,” Jaehwan panicked a little bit as he shook his hand simultaneously with his head, “I wasn’t shock. I was more of surprised, I guess?” Jaehwan let out an awkward laugh when Minhyun looked at him, not understanding any at all.

 

“Isn’t it the same thing?” Minhyun raised his perfectly arched eyebrows bit by bit as he tilted his head to look at Jaehwan’s face more clearly.

 

Jaehwan wasn’t bothered by that act from Minhyun. Or more like, he pretended he wasn’t, when in reality, his face was burning like hell, “I’m sorry but there’s a difference, sunbaenim,” Jaehwan pointed out, “Shock was more of a negative way while surprise was more in a positive side.”

 

“I see. I was just joking, loosen up,” Minhyun laughed a little. God, did he knew how to laugh? Jaehwan almost asked that out loud. Good thing, his mouth was on his side today, “But I see that you’re surprised. Are you glad that I came?”

 

Jaehwan looked like he was taken aback by the question. He fidgeted with his fingers on his side and was about to answer when his eyes caught the sight of Daniel hurriedly walking towards them. Sweats were all over his face and he was having a trouble catching breath when he pointed out his fingers to Minhyun and back to Jaehwan.

 

“Minhyun hyung!” Daniel called out once he had already caught his breath, “What are you doing here? I thought you already went home?” The younger looked really surprised to see Minhyun with Jaehwan, carrying his friend’s bag and all the posters with his one arm. Daniel couldn’t help not to wonder why the hell he was holding that with only one hand when he slowly caught a glance of his sunbaenim’s other hand.

 

Daniel’s mouth formed a perfect circle and Jaehwan already knew what he might blurt out suddenly so he slowly removed his hand from being held by Minhyun and went straight to Daniel to pat his back, “Good thing you came. Just at the right time to help us put up those remaining posters in the bulletin boards around the campus. Right, sunbaenim?” Jaehwan glanced at Minhyun who was just watching the two of them.

 

Minhyun just nodded at them. Daniel looked over at Jaehwan and mutter a soundless  _What is happening?_  but Jaehwan just shut him up by pinching him on his side, “Alright, alright,” He said, giving up. Daniel glanced at Minhyun who was now having a hard time balancing the posters on his arms while holding Jaehwan’s bag, “Here, let me bring his bag,” The youngest reached out his hands.

 

Daniel swore he clearly saw how fast Minhyun shifted the bag way out of his reach, “Here, just get the posters instead. It was really a bothersome to hold those,” Minhyun gave him the posters and started swinging off Jaehwan’s bag on one of his shoulders. Jaehwan just shrugged and started walking after Minhyun but Daniel swore he noticed something suspicious.

 

Jaehwan looked at him with curiosity when he didn’t follow after them. Daniel just bit his lower lip, showing off a little of his bunny teeth and just casually shrugged off the thought before he walked towards them.

 

-

 

After that not-so-expected situation of him being bullied by his fellow freshmen and Minhyun showing up suddenly as if he was saving a damsel-in-distress inside their campus, Jaehwan wasn’t really bothered by those douches anymore. For sure, they would still get in the way and would still call him such names as if it was their nickname for him. But in the past few days, they never really got the chance to go near him.

 

Jaehwan would be fooling himself if he would say that he wasn’t really scared of them acting worse right after Minhyun defended him by saying that he was his boyfriend. Jaehwan was smart enough to know that those people wouldn’t stop because of that, instead, that might be the reason for them to really come after him once they had the chance. Good thing, Daniel was glued to him almost every time or else they might have attacked him again.

 

Jaehwan couldn’t do anything but just to sigh as he listened to his professor’s lecture. He was sitting for almost an hour and half and not even a single bit of information stayed on his mind. Jaehwan just wanted to study and graduate peacefully from the university but somehow, him being gay made that thought impossible.

_What’s even wrong about being gay? Did it stop the world from revolving? I guess not._  Jaehwan thought as he fixed his things once their professor dismissed the class. He put his ballpen inside his case and even his notes that weren’t even used because he was pretty occupied by everything.

 

It was already time for lunch and it was only the time Jaehwan could rest his mind from all the shits going on, and of course, his body from all the works he had done for the council since morning. Jaehwan was the last one to leave the room and just when he opened the door, “Oh my god—what are you doing here?”

 

Minhyun was pretty blocking the way out of the room. Jaehwan tried to look at the hallway to trace anything that could be the reason why the orientation leader was there—outside his room. Minhyun shushed him with his index finger, “They are here.”

 

“They? Who are they?” Jaehwan tried peeking at the older’s back but he had a pretty broad shoulders and a great height so what’s the use?

 

“Those trashes that always come after you,” Minhyun explained in a low voice and god, Jaehwan almost tripped himself on his position on how he sounded so hot, “Just making sure they won’t bother you.”

 

“Really—thank you, sunbaenim. But you don’t have to do that. Well, you see, I could handle this myself. I don’t really want to trouble you with such non-academic problems that you aren’t really part of in the first place,” As much as Jaehwan really wanted Minhyun to protect him from the bullies, he didn’t want to bother him. Being an orientation leader and part of the council seemed to really tire him off and Jaehwan knew there was too much on his plate right now, “I don’t really want to drag you down with this, sunbaenim.”

 

“I’m not doing this only for you, Jaehwan,” Minhyun blurted out, “You see, bullying was one of the cases reported almost every day in the Disciplinary Office of the university. Stopping them wasn’t just to protect you, but the whole student body as well. So please don’t think you are dragging me down with this, because I am very much willing to help. Especially to a dongsaeng like you.”

 

Yeah right. A dongsaeng like you.

 

Bold of you to assume that he was doing that for another reason. Jaehwan cursed himself on his mind.

 

-

 

“I am really going crazy,” Daniel said, out of the blue, as he munched his favourite hamburger. It was lunch time and Minhyun excused himself right after he dropped Jaehwan inside the cafeteria. He wasn’t even planning to go ahead if Jaehwan didn’t pushed him to attend his classes and assure that he would be with Daniel,  “Talking about coincidence, I think this isn’t really coincidence anymore, bro.”

 

Jaehwan looked at him blankly as he sipped his cola, “Okay? Might as well share with me the topic so I could follow you, perhaps?” Jaehwan said sarcastically because indeed, he wasn’t really aware of what they were talking about.

 

“Just so you could be aware, we are talking about Minhyun hyung saving you from the bullies. I’ve been thinking of this for the past few days and maybe—“ Daniel raised both of his eyebrows in a teasing way, “—maybe he got another reason why he was doing that. Perhaps, is he hitting on—“

 

“Okay, Danny boy. Shut it,” Jaehwan didn’t let the younger finish what he was about to say. Clearly, he was pointing out that Minhyun had his eyes on him, who was obviously not interested in him and most especially, he’s not gay, “Look, he was just a nice sunbaenim, saving his fellow students from being bullied. That’s it.”

 

“Do you think so?” Daniel bit his hamburger again as he tilt his head while reading Jaehwan’s facial expression, “Bro, we know you have a crush on him. You can assume something beyond that, you know,” Jaehwan gave him a glare and he let out his naughty laugh, “Alright, alright. I understand. But it’s not like you weren’t really daydreaming about him every day.”

 

That’s it. Jaehwan really had enough of his friend so he kicked his legs under the table that made Daniel flinched with the pain, “I’m done eating,” He said, leaving the poor boy aching inside the cafeteria.

 

“I was just sharing my thoughts!” Daniel screamed out but Jaehwan pretended he didn’t hear a thing. He was already having a hard time not assuming things, so he wanted Daniel to do the same. But clearly, he was not any of help.

 

-

 

The day was almost done and all that was left to do was for Jaehwan to go home peacefully. After a tiring day from the university, all Jaehwan wanted was to go home without any trouble. So he crossed his fingers on his side as he started to walk along the dark alley behind the university. Jaehwan kept asking why he has to always deal with walking along this alley just to be able to go home.

 

His heart was throbbing real hard and his palms were starting to sweat when he felt a warm and soft hand around his own. It was a familiar sensation for Jaehwan, too familiar, that he didn’t have to look at his side to know who it was, “I’ll drop you off at the bus stop,” Minhyun said.

 

“I—you don’t have to,” Jaehwan tried to decline the offer.

 

“I insist. Besides, they are waiting for you down there,” Minhyun said, pointing out his fellow freshmen that were standing against the wall. Jaehwan was shocked, indeed, they were there and obviously waiting for him. But good thing, Minhyun was there to accompany him, “What are you doing here, guys? I see that you hang out a lot here in this alley, huh?” The older asked as soon as they approached them.

 

“Sunbaenim!” All of them bowed their heads towards Minhyun. They seemed to be taken aback to see Minhyun with their target, Jaehwan, “Yes, we like to hang out here. Are you going somewhere with Jaehwan?” The other one asked, looking at Jaehwan from head to toe.

 

“Yeah,” Minhyun giggled a little, “I’m gonna walk my boyfriend home. You know, just to make sure he is safe,” Minhyun explained and Jaehwan noticed how hard he pronounced the words boyfriend and safe to the douches, “We’ll go ahead, now. Go home early and don’t do some trouble!”

 

“Yes!” They all said in unison but later glared at Jaehwan before the two went ahead the alley. Jaehwan knew they’ll be coming towards his neck this coming days so he better watch himself out.

 

A few minutes after, they arrived at the end of the alley where the bus stop was located. Minhyun turned to Jaehwan, “Go home safely, Jaehwan,” He said to the younger without letting go of his hand.

 

“My hand—sunbaenim, I need to go now,” Minhyun looked surprised so he let go of Jaehwan’s hand abruptly, “Thank you again for today. You don’t really have to do that, anymore. I am thinking of reporting them to the Disciplinary Office tomorrow morning.”

 

“It’s really fine, Jaehwan,” Minhyun really tried to assure the younger. Jaehwan searched for the right words to convince him but the older looked like he was really determined, and Jaehwan figured that if this continues, it won’t be really good for his heart.

 

Jaehwan was really speechless and so he stood there for seconds. Thankfully, the bus arrived before he got to embarrassed himself in front of his sunbaenim, “The bus is here! Thank you, again. Please go home safely,” Jaehwan softly waved his hands.

 

Minhyun lightly nodded at him, “Really, Jaehwan. You don’t have to worry. I am your boyfriend, after all,” Minhyun assured him afterwards with a smile, “Fake boyfriend—I mean.”


	5. Burn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The writer decides to be anonymous

"…Jaehwan-ssi?”

 

He faintly hears his name being called, but he’s deeply lost in his world of spiraling thoughts that he remains oblivious to it. An infinite number of questions floated in his head, trying to make sense of his current situation. He is thinking that he really shouldn’t be foolish to believe that –

 

“Hyung!”

Jihoon’s shout had finally startled him out of his daydream and he immediately noticed the stares of his classmates on him. He turned to Jihoon and silently asked on why they are looking at him. Jihoon sighed and just pointed at the bowl in front of his friend. Jaehwan looked down and almost screamed at the bulk of sugar he had put on the batter. He tried to remedy the disaster by scooping some sugar back into its container. After making sure he took most of the sweetener, he continued mixing with hopes that he hasn’t ruined it.

 

“Hyung, what were you thinking?” Jihoon can’t help but ask, He would often see Jaehwan daydream but it would not be to a point where he’s so out of it that he’ll dump huge amounts of sugar in the food they’ll be serving tomorrow. Luckily, some of their classmates noticed it. If they hadn’t the class can be sued for possible food poisoning tomorrow.

 

“It’s just..” Jaehwan exhaled deeply and looked out of the window. The last rays of the late afternoon sun fell through the huge glass windows, casting the room with brilliant reds and oranges. The class has this beauty all by their selves as they stayed to prepare for the Cultural Festival tomorrow.

 

After a long debate of what their class should present for the Cultural Festival (after ranging choices from Peter Pan drama, Cats musical and Ghost House), it was later decided with majority votes that they would be presenting a fantasy-themed café. Secretly, Jaehwan hoped that the Ghost House would win since the proposed theme was really good, but well, the majority won. On the other hand, preparing a café for the Culture Festival shouldn't be that difficult, comparing to drama rehearsing or the complicated properties required to create a Ghost House. It appeared that they just wanted to have the simplest contribution to the Cultural Festival. Furthermore, he was a busy person himself (due to council duties), he knew that rationally, that simple idea would be better.

 

Speaking of council duties, they were indeed put in the most hectic weeks of their lives because of it. Several tasks were required like generating numerous reports, calculating budgets, and practically doing every job that they were supposed to do to ensure that the Festival will run smoothly. There was one time where he almost spent the entire night holed up in the council room because of a report he has to audit…

 

⬥

 

_ Jaehwan was sitting at his desk, head buried in an endless number of papers and documents that needs to be finished by tomorrow, or else the entire process will be compromised and he wouldn’t want that to happen. He saw how hard his fellow members in the council worked for the festival, it would be great if their efforts will be splendidly reciprocated. He also would be ecstatic if his first Cultural Festival in the university (and one he participated) will be a huge success. _

 

_ He was totaling another set of numbers when his stomach growled. He hadn't eaten anything in over six hours, and today had to be the day that he didn't have a stash of snacks in his bag. Jaehwan closed his eyes and rubbed his eyebrows, then leaned back in his chair to release a disgruntled groan. _

 

_ "You’re still here?" _

 

_ The sudden voice that came jolted him a bit. Jaehwan turned his gaze to the left, where he saw Minhyun standing on the doorway. He was wearing a collared white shirt under a maroon sweater, black fitted pants, and a brown oversized sweater. He looks so gorgeous. It’s also the first time Jaehwan saw him today and he admits that he kind of misses him.  _

 

**_Woah, wait –_ **

 

_ “You did tell me that you’ll be doing a report here but it’s late already. Shouldn’t you be at home? And have you eaten yet?” Minhyun’s voice was soft like it always was but the worry in it didn’t go unnoticed.  Jaehwan slightly smiled, shaking his head. “I’ll eat at home, and I’ll be soon. I’ll just wrap some of this up.” _

 

_ “You shouldn’t starve yourself,” Minhyun scrunched his eyebrows in concern but then his eyes lighten up. “Wait, I think I have some food.” He looked inside his bag and searched for the sandwich from his seminar earlier. Once he found it, he immediately gave it to the younger. Jaehwan first refused it, saying that Minhyun should eat it instead but Minhyun was persistent. Jaehwan had no other choice to eat the sandwich, of course saying his thanks before taking a bite. _

 

_ "You’re planning to do all this by yourself, right?" Minhyun asked after Jaehwan finished his meal.  _

 

_ "… Yes? Of course? I know that you and the other members are busy with their tasks too. I couldn’t possibly ask for help." Jaehwan insisted. ”Also, it’s not like I’m burdened by this. Even though being in the council is tiring, it’s really fun as well.” _

 

_ "I know that, but please don’t compromise your health. And let other people care about you,” Minhyun paused,  “let me care for you." _

 

_ Jaehwan stared at him. _

 

_ And Minhyun only stared back. _

 

_ Jaehwan cleared his throat then cautiously spoke, “Fine, if you insist.” He handed him some papers, He hopes that even with that silence Minhyun didn’t hear how loud his heart was beating. “Please help me calculate the expenses for these clubs.” The older gladly accepted the task and started to compute for the amounts.  _

 

_  “Oh, and Minhyun-hyung?” The older looked at Jaehwan inquisitively.  _

 

_ “Yes?” _

 

_ "Thank you," Jaehwan said sincerely and Minhyun could only smile back. _

 

_ "You're welcome,"  _

 

⬥

 

He was really grateful to him, as expected the task was finished earlier due to his help. After that, the older walked him to the bus stop as usual. It has been a habit for them, they would regularly meet at the universities’ gates and would go home together. There were times where Jaehwan is pretty sure that the older has activities he had to attend to at certain days, but then he would still see Minhyun waiting for him by the gate. He would ask Minhyun about it but he would just smile, say that it’s all right and walking him home is more important.

 

Oh, Jaehwan’s sure his heart almost leaped from his chest when he hears that.

 

Not only his words, but Minhyun will also do some things that will make his heart flutter. There’s one time where they decided to have some snacks before going home. 

 

⬥

 

_ They talked a little on the way to the fast-food joint, going back and forth with funny stories and awesome stories, talking a little bit about other members in the council, a few of their personal tales, and then they were there. _

 

_ "What do you want?" Minhyun asked and Jaehwan scanned the menu. There’s nothing in the list of options that really popped out at him so he just replied what came to mind first. "Spaghetti and a milkshake." _

 

_ Minhyun gave him an appreciative look and ruffled Jaehwan’s hair lightly. "Go find us a place to sit, I'll order." _

 

_ "Alright!" Jaehwan said, hurrying off. He found a suitable table at once – it was next to the window, so he could watch the people outside until Minhyun came back with the food. He got bored quickly, though, and took to glancing between outside and Minhyun, who ordered and got the food flawlessly. And quickly, too. _

 

_ "Here you go," Minhyun said, placing Jaehwan’s food in front of him and the younger set upon it immediately. They first ate their meals in silence, after a while Jaehwan glanced up to look at the man sitting in front of him. Even the way that Minhyun ate made him look like the coolest person in the world. He didn't get messy, but he didn't act all prissy about it either. Jaehwan then noticed a group of girls staring at Minhyun eat and got suddenly, almost inexplicitly jealous. _

 

_ "Those girls keep looking at you. Maybe you should come here alone sometimes, you could score a date.” Jaehwan almost said with gritted teeth. Minhyun rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't want to come to a fast-food restaurant with girls anyway," he said through a mouthful. _

 

_ "Oh, then only I can get fast food dates with Hwang Minhyun?" _

 

_ “Yes, only you.” _

 

_ Jaehwan's face turned redder than the shirt he is wearing, _

 

_ "Just thinking," Minhyun smirked, placing his elbows on the table. "Two people go on a date when they like each other, right?" _

 

_ "W-what? No? I don’t really know." Jaehwan had stopped eating now and the two were staring into each other's eyes. _

 

_ "Well, maybe," Minhyun began, placing a warm hand on Jaehwan’s cheek, earning another flush from him. "You'll know if I did this." He leaned in close to his face and Jaehwan’s mind screamed to get away from his touch but his body did nothing at all. "Um…" Jaehwan’s mind raced. There is Minhyun’s face mere inches in front of him. He closed his eyes and got ready for the inevitable… _

 

_ “You have sauce in your lips.” _

 

_ Jaehwan suddenly opened his eyes. He saw Minhyun wipe the sauce from his lips and licked it off his fingers. When Minhyun was done, he sat back down and gave the girls a wave. They all looked away, half of them bright red. Jaehwan sat, frozen. Minhyun picked up a fry and bit into it, meeting Jaehwan’s eyes. "They’ll stop looking now, so you don’t have to give them death glares okay?” _

 

⬥

 

“Okay, hyung. Let me handle the baking. You’re overmixing the poor batter.” Jihoon commented upon noticing that Jaehwan was once again lost in his thoughts. Jaehwan was startled at Jihoon’s voice and a string of apologies for Jihoon coming out of his mouth, promising that he’ll manage it. 

 

It was just strange, Jaehwan had decided. It was strange how one person had the ability to affect him so greatly. It was strange how lonely he felt without him near, despite technically not being alone. He wonders what his feelings towards the older are now.

 

_ Jaehwan can’t understand Minhyun either. Why was he acting like that? _

 

Jaehwan just barely stopped himself from screaming in frustration. The more he thought about the issue at hand, the more confused he got; and the more confused he got, He really shouldn’t be thinking of this too much. He knows he shouldn’t raise his hopes. 

 

He sighs, he wonders on how the Cultural Festival will turn out. 

 

..

..

🙣🏶🙡

..

..

 

It was the final day of the Seoul University Cultural Festival and at exactly 7:30 PM, it was finally announced that the festival is over.

 

Jaehwan sighed in relief. It was an enjoyable and memorable festival all in all. He was relieved that they didn’t encounter any problems and all of the programs run smoothly. He wouldn’t deny though that it was still exhausting. He thought the weeks before it is the busiest days of his life, but he was incredibly proven wrong. He probably circled the entire university twenty times in just three days. He was tasked with the class inspections, making sure that all are doing fine. He only got to take a somehow break with his shift in their class café. 

 

He was so impressed with the costume his classmates designed for him. It consisted of a blue tunic that has a white collar, badges on his right chest and a white sash over it. He also wore matching navy trousers. His classmate also gave him a hat to complete his look. Jaehwan noted that he seems to be a Royal Guard with his outfit. He was eager too to partake in the festivities itself instead of just supervising it all. He was shy at first while serving their customers but as he got the hang of it, it  truly was an amazing experience.

 

Now that it’s all done though, Jaehwan is more than enthusiastic to go home and get his rest. Before he can excuse himself to change out of his costume, Jihoon’s gleeful face came into view. "Come on, hyung! It's time for the dance! And there is the announcement for the best class's performance too!" Jihoon excitedly drags him downstairs and to the schoolyard. 

 

The party had begun, and loud music flowed to fill the joyous atmosphere. Jaehwan looked around and he saw that almost all of the students had gathered at the area and started the slow dance. Jihoon once again invited him to join the dance but he declined, preferring to take a rest first. He also didn’t want to interrupt, Jihoon will surely dance with his boyfriend soon.

 

Jaehwan sat on one of the benches scattered around the place and watched the crowd. 

 

"Jaehwan-ah!" Jaehwan hears the familiar voice and turned around to see Minhyun running towards him.

 

"Hyung? What are you doing here?” Jaehwan replied with a slight grin.

 

“Well, I’m looking for you.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Dance with me?”

 

Jaehwan watched Minhyun for a moment, taking in his words. A small, certain smile played on Minhyun’s lips. Jaehwan’s heartbeat quickened as he sucked in a nervous breath. “I… I don’t know how to dance.”

 

Minhyun’s smile further grew, “That’s not a problem, come on!”

 

Jaehwan didn't even have time to protest further as Minhyun held his hand and led him to the dance floor.  Before he knew it, the older had them quite near to the stage and they were dancing – much to Jaehwan’s shock – to a slow song. Jaehwan couldn’t hold back the blush that appeared when Minhyun pulled them even closer. All Jaehwan could now focus was on how they moved together to the music, his body sending pleasant trills as he leaned against him. As they danced they locked gazes and time itself seemed to have stopped. Their bodies kept moving as they were lost in each other’s eyes. They continue to dance unaware of the people around them. 

 

Minhyun's eyes blazed with sincerity. "You look so beautiful tonight."

 

Hands shaking slightly, Minhyun lifted Jaehwan’s chin with one finger. He stooped slightly to meet the shorter man at eye level, drawing him in close enough to feel his warm breath. Jaehwan closed his eyes in anticipation, standing on his toes to help erase the height difference. They leaned together, and their lips met with a gentle, tender warmth.

 

Desire washed over him as Jaehwan melted into Minhyun’s arms. He found himself shuddering, encircling his lithe arms around Minhyun’s neck as he yearned to be even closer. Relieved by Jaehwan’s welcoming response, Minhyun held him in a protective embrace, idle hands softly stroking his dark hair. He wanted Jaehwan to know, to convey the message that everything about that moment was absolutely perfect.

 

It is, and they wish it could go on forever.

 

..

..

..

 

But wishes don’t always come true, do they?


	6. The Confrontation

 

“Hey, have you heard that during the night of the festival, Minhyun sunbaenim was seen kissing an underclassman and it was a guy, can’t you believe it?”

 

“Are you serious?”

 

“Yes, its true and guess who is the underclassman.”

 

“Who?”

 

“Kim Jaehwan.”

 

“Him?! But aren’t his face kind of ordinary and isn’t he-“

 

“Gay? Yes, he is a very proud one am telling you. Oh wait, look that’s him.”

 

Jaehwan knows that once he stepped foot at the university this is what he is going to encounter. After everything that happened during the cultural festival he knows that the whole student body will talked about  _ the kiss  _ and God forbid he also ready himself for any kind of attacks or insult he will encounter from his Minhyun-hyung’s fan club. Jaehwan is aware of the disgusting looks that his fellow students they keep on throwing to him. But there is one thing that keeps on bugging Jaehwan’s mind. 

 

_ It is his dear Minhyun-hyung. _

 

After the cultural festival, Jaehwan haven’t received any kind of messages from Minhyun’s end. Two days have already passed and still nothing. Because of that Jaehwan is scared if he had read the situation wrongly. Is he going too forward or maybe he is just overthinking.  But he knows, he knows perfectly well with all of his heart and mind that Minhyun is the one who initiated the kiss first.

 

_ But why is he ignoring me like this, was the kiss is just a mistake or a spur of the moment thing. _

 

Jaehwan tried his very best to ignore all the stares - and also his overthinking mind-  that was thrown in his way as he made inside his college building. Once entered, he finally left out the air that was trapped inside his chest. He thought that everything is finally well and that no one will bother him or so he thought.

 

Once, he made it inside the class where him and Daniel have together. Everyone is looking at him. It’s like everyone stops on whatever they have been doing. Like his classmates are the hyenas and he is their breakfast or lunch for the day. Jaehwan tried with all his best to show that he is unaffected by their stares, the looks and the whispers that continued to follow him as he calmly walks to his seat where Daniel was resting and he automatically sit to the chair that Daniel have saved for him.

 

“Jaehwan, why didn’t you tell me that you and Minhyun-hyung are already dating.” Daniel asked quietly as he suddenly felt Jaehwan’s presence next to him as the latter was taking his things out of his bag and to prepare his notes for their incoming lecture.

 

“Not now, Daniel.” Jaehwan whispered back, “Not now, when everyone is present and possibly listening to our conversation.” Daniel looked around the class and glare to some students who keeps on bothering Jaehwan with nasty stares and mouthed them to ‘fuck off’. 

 

..•..

 

“What?! Fake Dating, are you serious?”

 

“Sadly, yes we are fake dating can’t you believe it.” Jaehwan told his friend as he sipped on his orange juice as they have decided to take their lunch on the rooftop. Daniel keep on giving him incredulous looks. And having himself to admit out loud that he Kim Jaehwan, a guy his very open and proud of his sexual orientation, is dating the so perfect, regal and the campus sought out prince, Hwang Minhyun. Even he cannot believe it.

 

 A couple of days after Minhyun told him that he is his fake boyfriend he tried his best to not dwell enough on the said subject. For first, he knows for a fact that the older is only doing this for his safety to those _people_. Second, he doesn’t even know his sunbae’s true sexual orientation. And lastly, he knows that he will only get himself hurt, miserable and _God_ _what is he even thinking._

 

“How did that even happen? Wait, don’t tell me it's because of those guys right? Those who keep on pestering you whenever you go.” Daniel questioned him with a serious face, Jaehwan really want to laugh at how cute Daniel is and how similar his friend’s face to an angry puppy who wasn’t able to receive his treat for being a good puppy but he refrain himself not to.

 

“Yes, it's because of them. Do you remember that time when I called you to help me to post those posters around our building and yet when you came Minhyun-hyung is already helping me.” Daniel nods as he was able to recall that scene in his mind.

 

 “Well, after I called you those guys suddenly came out of nowhere and blocked my way. Then in all Minhyun-hyung style, he saved my ass again from those idiots by telling them that I am his boyfriend and why do I need to stay away from him.”

 

After hearing the whole story, Daniel just sat on one of the benches where Jaehwan is sitting and both of them are surrounded by a calming silence and just watching the horizon.

 

“But how about you Jaehwan, do you still want to keep this charade going on or do you want it to be real?Be honest with me, Hwan-ah” Daniel asked his friend and looked deep into Jaehwan’s eyes for he knows that deep inside, Jaehwan wants more for his relationship with Minhyun. He knows that his friend also want it to be real. Even though Jaehwan may seem goofy almost everyday he knows that his friend’s feelings for their sunbae is true and sincere and maybe, maybe that kiss and their relationship being out of the public is already a sign that Minhyun wants it too.

 

“Of course, Daniel. I want it to be real. But I am scared on what Minhyun-hyung will say. I still don’t know if he is really into guys or its all just an act.” Jaehwan frowned and starts to play the carton of orange juice that he already finished earlier.

 

“Don’t sell yourself short, Jaehwan-ah. To be honest, I saw you guys that night and the gaze that Minhyun-sunbae is giving you I can tell you it's not one-sided. For that kind of look is familiar to me, for it's the same look, the same vibe that I always look whenever me and Seongwu-hyung are together. So, go and tell Minhyun-sunbae what you truly feel  for him. Even though there is a big possibility that he already knows but you know, it’s different if it comes out of your mouth, don't you think?” Daniel winked at his friend and Jaehwan just punched his shoulder in a friendly way. 

 

_ ‘Maybe it’s time.’  _ Jaehwan thought.

 

..•..

 

It’s not a lie that Jaehwan keeps on replaying that moment in his mind. Even though days have already passed since  _ that _ happened. The feeling of Minhyun’s breath interlacing his, their lips touching each other lingers still. In all of his dating experience-there’s none-, he can proudly say that this moment is the best one so far. 

 

Jaehwan cannot sleep well that night. Daniel’s words of encouragement keeps on repeating inside of his head. He decided to sleep on the other side of the bed but was interrupted by the buzzing of his phone. Jaehwan tried his best to remove the blurriness from his eyes due to his lack of sleep and shocked that he felt is quite an understatement after knowing who is the one who decided to distract him.

 

**Minhyunnie-hyung: 11:00 PM**

 

_ Jaehwan-ah? _

 

**Minhyunnie-hyung: 11:01 PM**

 

_ You awake? _

 

_ “ _ Seriously, after days you have decided to ghost me and now you decided to notice me.” Jaehwan talked to himself and was deciding on the spot that he will ignore his Minhyun-hyung’s texts. Feelings be damned.

 

**Minhyunnie-hyung: 11:01 PM**

 

_ Baby? _

 

‘Hold on a second.’ Jaehwan tried his very best not to scream and keep on telling himself not to fall on the older’s flowery words and to ignore the fact that Minhyun.just.called.HIM. _ BABY.  _ But we all know that he is Kim Jaehwan and no matter how hard he tried to ignore the beating of his heart. He eventually gave in.

 

**Jaehwan: 11:02 PM**

 

_ Yes I'm still perfectly awake. (๑╹◡╹๑)  _

 

_ I just finished doing my homework.(︺︹︺)  _

 

_  Now am confused. What’s the matter Minhyun-hyung? (✿◕‿◕)  _

 

**Minhyunnie-hyung: 11:03 PM**

 

_ Oh, it’s nothing. I just want to know how you are doing.  _

 

_ Sorry if I wasn’t able to contact you this past few days, I was busy doing the monthly report for the council. _

 

_ Is no one bothering you?  _

 

**Jaehwan: 11:03 PM**

 

_ No one is bothering me Minhyun-hyung. Don’t worry about me.(๑╹◡╹๑)  _

 

_ Awww My Minhyun-hyung must be tired on doing those reports if you have told me sooner I should have helped you. (◕︿◕✿)  _

 

_ How about you,hyung, is no one bothering you? (个_个)  _

 

**Minhyunnie-hyung: 11:04 PM**

 

_ Hahaha. Aww my baby is so sweet. _

 

_ No one is bothering me Jaehwannie. ^^ _

 

_ Btw, It’s getting late, I don’t want you to be late tomorrow for your class. _

 

**Jaehwan: 11:05 PM**

 

_ Don’t you want to talk to me anymore,hyung? （；へ：）  _

 

**Minhyunnie-hyung: 11:05 PM**

 

_ Of course, I still want to talk to you Jaehwannie. But you really need to sleep now. _

 

_ I have already wasted your sleeping time. _

 

_ Sleep well, baby. Good night.♥  _

 

‘Did he just...called me baby?’ Jaehwan re-read Minhyun’s last message to him and he can’t stop himself for getting flustered and let’s just say that a certain Kim Jaehwan wasn’t able to sleep very well.

 

**Minhyunnie-hyung: 11:10 PM**

 

_ Btw, can we talk after the council meeting this coming friday? _

 

_ I need to tell you something. _

 

_ Sweet dreams, baby. _

  
  


..•..

 

Annual monthly reports and a summary of the cultural festival was the topic this week on the council’s meeting. Jaehwan really tried his best to not appear to be bored and also to be obvious on the stare he directs to Minhyun while the older discusses the success of this year’s cultural festival. 

 

But he is a simple man. He can’t help to think on what Minhyun is planning to tell him after the said meeting.  _ Is hyung breaking-up with me?  _ are the kind of thoughts that keeps on bothering Jaehwan after reading the last message that the older sent him a few days ago.

 

Is this a sign that they will finally have the  _ talk _ ?  _ I hope so.  _ But if now is the time for them to have the  _ talk _ , maybe it’s also the moment to confront Minhyun-hyung. About their relationship, his Minhyun-hyung’s sexuality and lastly, his feelings for the elder. He knows that confronting Minhyun can lead to two things: first, the possibility of turning their fake relationship into a new- and a real-one. Or, Minhyun rejecting him and telling him that everything is just an act. The last one is truly harsh but that’s reality.

 

_ ‘Should I confront him?’ _

 

_ Or  _

 

_ ‘Should I not?’ _

 

_ But that kiss tho, _

 

“Can’t stop staring to your boyfriend, I see.” Seongwu suddenly teased Jaehwan thus resulting in breaking the younger’s thoughts. Seongwu just smirk-like a cat- when he saw the flustered face of his friend.

 

“S-stop it, Seongwu-hyung, and be quiet. Minhyun-hyung is reporting show some respect.” Jaehwan playfully glared on Seongwu while the latter  just laughed at his friend who looks like a puppy when he is angry.  _ ‘Just like his best friend, Daniel.’ _

 

“So you and Minhyun. Since when?” Seongwu asked while pretending to listen on Minhyun’s reports which are quite boring. He would rather spend his time with Daniel than wasting his time on listening to this.

 

“So, you and Daniel. Since when?” Jaehwan challenged the older and smirked when Seongwu ended up flabbergasted and cannot answer him back.

 

“You little-“

 

“Seongwu-ssi and Jaehwan-ssi, is there anything you want to add or report to the council?” Jonghyun asked the two who is totally not paying attention on the meeting. Caught red handed the two suddenly shuddered when the Student Council President turned his attention to them.

 

“N-nothing, Jonghyun-sunbae.” Jaehwan bowed apologizing while trying not to send a glare on Seongwu’s way

 

“Good. If then, meeting’s dismissed.”

 

Everyone finally stood up from their places and hurriedly walk outside of the room. Seongwu who is beside Jaehwan muttered to the younger  _ I am not done with you yet  _ as he keep on making signs that  _ ‘I am watching you _ ’ then left the room to hang-out with Daniel.

 

As everyone finally left, leaving only Minhyun and Jaehwan inside the room. Minhyun stood up from his and masking his nervousness to the younger. He tried to act nonchalant of the said situation as he cautiously walked and take the seat where Seongwu was sitting earlier.

 

“Hey, you okay?” Minhyun asked the younger who is still deep in his thoughts. “Jaehwan-ah?”

 

“Minhyun-hyung, can we talk?” Jaehwan asked abruptly and finally, gathering his courage to ask the older the question that keeps on bothering him these past few days or maybe months.

 

“Sure. What is it?” Minhyun asked Jaehwan as he tried to hide his nervousness by gently holding Jaehwan’s hand. “You can talk to me, you know that. Tell me what’s bothering that pretty head of yours.” Minhyun assured the younger as he stared to Jaehwan’s eyes. Jaehwan realize that it’s not only him who is nervous on this  _ talk _ and that encourage him to speak what's on his mind.

 

“D-Do you really like me Minhyun-hyung? Are you even really interested in guys? Please be honest with me. ”Jaehwan finally asked Minhyun the question he is dying to ask. About the older’s true feelings to him and his real sexuality. “Because I really like you. Not just a friend or as your junior.  But the kind of like that I cannot get you out of my mind. I know that maybe at first for you it’s weird for a guy to like another guy but for me it’s not. My feelings for you are genuine Minhyun-hyung. When you kissed me that night everything felt so right and-“

 

Jaehwan’s confession is suddenly interrupted when all of a sudden Minhyun leans forward and pressed his lips against him. The kiss was gentle, tender and full of warmth. Minhyun gently caress Jaehwan’s soft cheeks as he kissed the younger deeper completely conveying the feelings he have on the younger and before Jaehwan respond to the kiss. He felt Minhyun pulls away and leans his forehead towards Jaehwan and their breaths are overlapping each other. Jaehwan can feel himself smiling.

 

“I like you, Kim Jaehwan.” Minhyun told Jaehwan as he pulls away again to opens his eyes and to look in Jaehwan’s eyes. The eyes that is full of warmth, adoration and  _ love _ that is all directed to him. Minhyun gently holds Jaehwan’s face like he is made of glass that he doesn’t want to break. “Kim Jaehwan, I like you. I really do.”

 

Jaehwan saw the sincerity in Minhyun’s eyes he tried himself to hold back his tears. His hands are trembling after feeling a lot of different emotions the whole afternoon as he fondle Minhyun’s face. “Since when?”

 

“I don’t know exactly when it started. But the moment when I fixed my eyes on you on your orientation day, I know that you are special and I am right. You are truly special, Jaehwan-ah.” Jaehwan cannot help himself to not teared up on Minhyun’s confession. All he can think of how happy he is that he can finally say that Minhyun is his. Minhyun seeing his boyfriend teared up, he can’t help himself to chuckle as he wiped the tears on Jaehwan’s face.

 

 “You are too cute for me to handle, Jaehwan-ah.”

 

“S-stop it, Minhyun-hyung.” As Jaehwan pulls the face of the older closer and reconnect their lips again to seal their confession with a sweet kiss.

 

..•..

 

“Minhyun-hyung.”

 

“Hmm, yes Jaehwannie?” Jaehwan still can’t help but to feel flustered on the sudden nickname and his poor heart cannot take it.  _ ‘Why is hyung’s nicknames for me are too much to handle. He called me Jaehwannie.’ _

 

“Jaehwannie?” Minhyun suddenly halted his steps as he looked to his boyfriend who is frozen in shock and keeps on staring at the ground as if there is something interesting on it.  _ ‘Can you stop being cute for a second, Jaehwan-ah.’ _

 

“Ah, hyung.” Jaehwan clears his throat and try to muster his serious face. “I have a question and you still haven’t answered it earlier. You thought I would not forget it. So tell me, are you really interested in guys?” As he firmly holds Minhyun’s hand as they walked the path on the way to the bus stop.

 

“Oh, about that. Well, I started to realize that I liked boys when I was in high school. Girls never interests me since I was young.” Minhyun told the younger as he was trying to recall his memories from the past on when his interests on guys started.

 

“Does anyone know that you are gay, hyung?” Jaehwan asked as the two of them are already at the bus stop and waiting for the designated bus who will have a stop in the student’s apartment complex. Earlier Jaehwan invited the older on his place to hang out furthermore and maybe-

 

_ Kim Jaehwan stop, don’t let your thoughts go straight on that destination. Remember the two of you just admitted your feelings to each other, so basically it's your first day as an official couple. Don’t act stupidly. _

 

“Well there are some, those people who can be trusted.” Minhyun continued as he keeps on glancing on the streets as they wait for the bus to arrive.

 

“How about your parents?”

 

“Well, when I told them that I am gay at first it did not end well. I was thrown out of the house, hence the reason why I am living on the university’s dorms. But as time goes by, my parents are quite accepting the fact that me, their only son is gay.” Minhyun told the younger. When the bus finally arrives at the stop the two of them entered the vehicle and decided to sit on the back. Jaehwan decided to take the seat near the window while keeping their hands interlaced.

 

“So you are not worried about those rumors about the two of us?” Jaehwan continued to ask the older.

 

“Nope. I initiated the kiss didn’t I?” Minhyun teasingly told the younger as he firmly holds Jaehwan’s hand underneath his. Jaehwan just laughed at his boyfriend cheeky attitude who truly surprised him. Who would have thought that Hwang Minhyun, orientation leader, the campus prince, is also a funny and sweet guy underneath his cool sunbae-nim mask.

 

“Oh yes, you did.”

 

..•..

  
  



	7. Someone special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of our first round guys ^^ Enjoy ^^

Minhyun was working on his presentation for a group project when his phone lit up with a loud ding. He glanced at the device which was right beside his laptop and smiled upon seeing the name that popped up on the notification.

 

He took the phone and leaned back on his swivel chair, turning slowly from side to side like an excited, giddy teenager as he opened his messaging app.

  


**Jaehwannie (2:15AM)** : 

_Hyung, still awake?_

 

**(2:16AM):**

_Yes. I’m still working on our group presentation. Why are you still up? It’s already 2AM._

 

 **Jaehwannie (2:16AM)** : 

_I knew it. Good thing I checked up on you. Get some rest, hyung. I bet your group mates are all sound asleep by now._

 

**(2:17AM):**

_Oh, is my baby worried? Thank you. Now I feel energized._

 

 **Jaehwannie (2:17AM)** : 

_Hyung, I’m serious!_

 

**(2:18AM):**

_I know, I know. Don’t worry, I’m not doing everything by myself. You know I’m not a pushover. I made sure to check if everyone did their parts._

 

 **Jaehwannie (2:18AM)** : 

_Yeah, but how do I say this? You tend to like, overdo things sometimes. Give yourself a well-deserved break every once in a while, hyung._

  


Minhyun smiled softly as he stared at Jaehwan’s message. It’s been a few weeks since they’ve turned their fake relationship into a real one, and slowly but surely, they’re learning new things about each other. Between the two of them, Minhyun’s bolder when it comes to expressing his endearment (despite being a novice when it comes to relationships), but that’s probably because Jaehwan’s just too adorable so the feeling of wanting to shower him with affection comes to Minhyun naturally.

 

Jaehwan, on the other hand, is still a bit timid in front of Minhyun, and there were even times when the older would notice him making an attempt to link their hands together, with a look of hesitation on his face, so Minhyun usually just ends up grabbing his hand before he could decide against it. Things have gotten better recently because Jaehwan rarely stammers now when he converses with Minhyun, and he could finally look straight at him without breaking eye contact (since he used to look away from the older after just five seconds).

 

Jaehwan’s also more lively now compared to before, when he usually kept to himself and didn’t talk much. Now, whenever Minhyun sees him around campus, he’s relieved to see Jaehwan surrounded by his peers, talking and laughing with them. The guys who’ve been pestering him have been suspended, since they’ve been reported by the other students who’ve also been harassed by them. Jaehwan and Minhyun testified as well, which is how the homophobes finally got the punishment they deserved. 

 

As for their public relationship, everyone’s been pretty cool about it. Sure, they still get judging looks from people every now and then, and Minhyun thought he’d be really bothered about it, but surprisingly, he’s not. He’s simply too happy to have Jaehwan by his side to care about what other people think. Jaehwan, too, who used to be conscious about it, seems to have loosened up and cares less about the public’s opinions now. 

  


**Jaehwannie (2:25AM)** : 

_Hyung, did you fall asleep or what?_

  


Minhyun flinched when the phone on his chest vibrated. He straightened in his seat and read the message, then smiled to himself again as he typed his reply. 

  


**(2:26AM):**

_Taking a break sounds good. It’s already the weekend so should we go on a date?_

  


It took a while for Jaehwan to reply. Minhyun grinned as he imagined his boyfriend’s cute, flustered expression upon receiving the sudden invitation. 

  


**Jaehwannie (2:30AM)** : 

_If a date would make you stop working on your presentation like a madman then let’s go._

  


Minhyun was about to send a question on where they should go when another message suddenly popped up. 

  


**Jaehwannie (2:32AM)** : 

_How about spending the day at my place tomorrow?_

  


The message made Minhyun jump up from his seat, the swivel chair that was pushed back glided across the room until it hit the wall. During their first day as an official couple, Jaehwan did invite him to come over, but they both got emergency calls related to their own academic works that day. They weren’t able to push through with their date plan and Minhyun never pressed Jaehwan on the matter, since he thought the younger had already forgotten about it. 

 

Reading Jaehwan’s message was a pleasant surprise. Minhyun covered his mouth with his hand as he blinked at his phone. Without realizing it, minutes have already passed. He tried to compose himself as he racked his brain for a response—something that would make it sound like he wasn’t startled or anything.

  


**(2:39AM):**

_Ohhh, Jaehwannie, this is quite unexpected. I didn’t know you wanted me to come over this much._

 

 **Jaehwannie (2:40AM)** : 

_Hyung, whatever you’re thinking, it’s not like that._

 

**(2:41AM):**

_Well, do you even know what I’m thinking?_

 

 **Jaehwannie (2:42AM)** : 

_Hyung, really. I just want to have a chill day with you. Going outside might tire you out even more so staying at home would be better. And it’s not like I could visit your dorm, so I figured we could just hang out at my place ‘cause I live alone._

  


Minhyun snorted. Jaehwan’s really cute when he’s being defensive. It makes Minhyun want to tease him even more. The younger is also quite bold and chatty via texts so his responses are very fun to read. Minhyun wishes he’d act like that when they’re together, too, because Jaehwan sometimes shows that outgoing side of him when he’s with his friends, especially Daniel. 

  


**(2:44AM):**

_Fine. I’ll stop before you change your mind._

 

 **Jaehwannie (2:45AM)** : 

_Good. I’ll send you the address to my place, hyung._

 

**(2:45AM):**

_What time should I come over?_

 

 **Jaehwannie (2:46AM)** : 

_Around 11. Let’s have lunch together._

 

**(2:46AM):**

_Sounds good. I’ll bring food._

 

 **Jaehwannie (2:47AM)** : 

_Okay. See you tomorrow, hyung! Now, go to sleep._

 

**(2:48AM):**

_How do you expect me to sleep after exciting me like that?_

  


No response. Minhyun thought Jaehwan probably got flustered again so he sent another text. 

  


**(2:50AM):**

_Baby?_

 

 **Jaehwannie (2:50AM)** : 

_zzzZZzzz_

  


Minhyun laughed before sending another one. 

  


**(2:52AM):**

_Good night, Jaehwannie <3 _

  


Minhyun sighed contentedly as he plopped down on his bed, with the phone clutched to his chest. The moment he closed his eyes, the first image that came to mind was Jaehwan’s smiling face. Minhyun turned to the side and buried his face on a pillow. It was a good thing that his roommate, Jonghyun, was lost in dreamland, or else he would’ve witnessed Minhyun gushing over his boyfriend and tease him about it nonstop. 

 

~*~

 

“Hello, hyung,” Jaehwan, who had half of his head peeking out the door, greeted with an awkward smile. It took him at least five minutes to respond to Minhyun’s knocks on his apartment’s door. 

 

“Hey,” Minhyun greeted back with a look of confusion. He raised the paper bag containing what is supposed to be their lunch. “I hope you haven’t forgotten about today? Or was I just hallucinating last night?”

 

“No, of course not.” Jaehwan waved his hand dismissively, although he continued to hide behind the door. “It’s just…something happened.”

 

“What is it?” Minhyun tried to get a peek inside the house, but Jaehwan was quick to block his view. 

 

“Hyung! Maybe we should postpone this because—”

 

“Jaehwan-ah,”

 

Minhyun froze when he heard another voice from inside the house. “Who is—”

 

“Jaehwan-ah, I’m hungry,”

 

When the voice got nearer, Minhyun was finally able to recognize the owner. There’s only one person around their campus who has such a distinct, thick voice. 

 

“Oh, Minhyun-sunbae!” Daniel also peeked his head through the small opening of the door, resting his chin on the top of Jaehwan’s head. It somehow made Minhyun’s eye twitch in annoyance, but he maintained his usual, friendly smile. 

 

“Hello, Daniel. What brings you here? In my boyfriend’s house? On a weekend?”

 

Daniel’s face suddenly dropped, like he just remembered something depressing. “Oh, that—”

 

“Okay!” Before Daniel could completely reply to Minhyun’s inquiry, Jaehwan pushed the door wide open and stepped aside. “Come inside for now, hyung.”

 

Minhyun looked from Jaehwan to Daniel, then he sighed as he stepped inside. “Well, then, please excuse me.” He removed his shoes and left them on the rack near the doorway, but was surprised when Jaehwan didn’t budge from where he was standing. Daniel, on the other hand, had already strutted towards the living room. “Uhm, are you just gonna stand there, Jaehwannie?”

 

Jaehwan gulped. “Well, the thing is, I was supposed to clean the house before you arrived, but Daniel suddenly barged in here early in the morning so I wasn’t able to do some cleaning at all.”

 

He wanted to ask why Daniel came in the first place, but he’ll save that for later. “Is that why you were hesitant to let me in?”

 

“I mean, you’re quite a neat freak, hyung. I didn’t want my untidy house to scare you off.”

 

Minhyun chuckled as he lightly squeezed Jaehwan’s arm. “Hey, why were you so worried about that? I won’t run away from you just because of something like that. Besides, it can’t be that bad, right?”

 

Jaehwan scratched his nape awkwardly. “Haha…right.”

 

“Come on,” Minhyun’s hand which was on Jaehwan’s arm went down to grab his hand. “I bought food. It’s only for two but I guess we can share some with Daniel,”

 

“No, hyung, I think we should really just hang out somewhere else,” Jaehwan held Minhyun back when he was about to walk towards the living room. 

 

But Minhyun was just too curious now, so he ended up untangling their fingers to take a few steps further inside Jaehwan’s house. 

 

 _It can’t be that bad, right?_ Minhyun’s previous words echoed through his head for a few times until they faded into nothingness. 

 

Because _bad_ won’t be enough to describe the disaster that is Kim Jaehwan’s house. Clothes, papers, empty bottles, snack bags, crumbs—all kinds of things were scattered all over the floor and on top of the furniture. The trash can and laundry basket, where all those things should’ve been placed, sat quietly at the corner of the room, empty and unused. 

 

Amidst the mess, there was Daniel, lying on the couch, cocooned in a blanket, with crumpled tissues beside him. 

 

Minhyun looked at everything in horror. This is what his nightmares are made of. 

 

Wide-eyed, his grip on the paper bag tightened as he took a long, dramatic gasp. But before he could react any further, he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders, pulling him away from the scene of the crime. As he staggered backwards, he glanced at Jaehwan behind him, who was already throwing him an apologetic gaze. 

  


~*~

  


An hour had already passed and Minhyun had finally calmed down. Jaehwan noted that he doesn’t look as pale as he did earlier, and even though he didn’t eat much of the food he bought himself (Daniel happily ate more than half of it before proceeding to play soccer with the kids in the park), he still munched on a few chicken strips, at the very least, and he even responded to Jaehwan’s questions a few times before reverting back to his frozen state, as if memories of the previous horror, _aka_ Kim Jaehwan’s house, came flooding back to him. 

 

Jaehwan was so embarrassed that he dragged Minhyun out of his house and into the nearby park, where he could get some fresh air. They’ve only dated for a while but he knows all-too-well how much of a neat freak his boyfriend is. Hwang Minhyun is known in the campus for his calm and composed demeanor, but few of his close friends (and now, Jaehwan) are aware that he loses his cool at the sight of an unkempt place. 

 

Feeling frustrated at himself, Jaehwan began to knock his own head with his fist. He wanted Minhyun to spend a relaxing day at his house, but maybe he should’ve thought more about it. He did swear to himself he’d clean his house until every corner is spick and span, but he never stopped to think of any unforeseen event that could lead to him not cleaning at all. 

 

Luck was really not on his side, ‘cause the unforeseen event came, in the form of Kang Daniel. His friend suddenly knocked on his door at seven in the morning, with teary eyes and a reddened nose, whining about how Seongwu has been ignoring him for two days because he forgot about their anniversary. 

 

Jaehwan had to calm Daniel down, which wasn’t an easy task since he kept pouring his heart out about how he misses his boyfriend and he tried everything but Seongwu still won’t talk to him. Jaehwan had to comfort Daniel for hours, until he realized it was almost time for Minhyun to arrive, and yet he still hadn’t cleaned his house. 

 

Jaehwan explained it all to Minhyun when they arrived at the park, and Daniel (who followed them outside), even testified for him and apologized for ruining what was supposed to be their date. 

 

Minhyun just nodded absent-mindedly, so Jaehwan wasn’t sure if he even paid attention to the explanation. Heck, he might even end up being single again by the end of the day. 

 

“Ah, Kim Jaehwan,” Jaehwan muttered as he continued to hit his own head. “Why can’t you do things right?”

 

But all of a sudden, his fist was enveloped by a pair of warm hands. He tilted his head to the side to meet Minhyun’s gaze. The older gently placed Jaehwan’s fist down before placing a hand on the younger’s head. “Stop that. You might get a bump on your head if you keep that up.”

 

“Hyung,” Jaehwan’s heart fluttered at the way Minhyun caressed his head, coupled with his soft gaze. “Are you not…discouraged by what you saw? You know, I’d completely understand if you break up with me right now.”

 

Minhyun looked taken aback for a few seconds, but the gentleness on his face quickly returned. “Break up?”

 

Jaehwan bit his lip as he looked down. “Well, I’d probably be depressed for a long while, because you’re the best thing that ever happened to me since I’ve entered college, but maybe you are just too good to be true for someone like me.”

 

“Someone like you?” There was a hint of irritation in Minhyun’s voice—the kind of tone that Jaehwan had never heard before. “Jaehwan, look at me,”

 

Jaehwan slowly lifted his head up to look at Minhyun, but when he did so, the older’s face was already mere inches away from him. He flinched and made an attempt to scoot away, but Minhyun held him by the shoulder so he could stay at that distance. 

 

“You’re not just anyone to me, Jaehwan. I’ve told you before. You’re special. I’ve always known you were special from the moment I met you.”

 

Jaehwan tried to look away, but Minhyun’s gaze was too hypnotizing. The sincerity was evident on the older’s eyes, but a part of Jaehwan was still clouded with doubt. “What makes me special, hyung?”

 

Minhyun just eyed him for a while. Then he broke into a soft smile that could easily melt anyone’s heart, and at that moment, Jaehwan fervently wished that he could be the only one to see that smile. “You tend to be cautious and guarded, probably because of the way people treated you before for your preference, and yet you are proud of what you are. You don't hide it.”

 

“I began to admire you for that,” Minhyun continued. “I wasn’t really open about my sexuality, probably because I felt it would be too bothersome to deal with the questions and comments. Some people tend to poke their noses into someone else’s business, you know? It’s tiring to deal with people like that.”

 

Jaehwan nodded with a bitter smile. “And some people do more than just poking their noses into another person’s business. Sometimes, they get physical.”

 

Minhyun’s face fell, like a look of sadness and remorse suddenly washed over him. “If there’s one thing I regret, it’s that I wasn’t there for you during those tough times.”

 

“Hyung, don’t be sorry for that. We’ve only met each other in college. It’s not like you could do anything for what happened to me back in middle school and high school.”

 

“That’s exactly why I feel bad,” Minhyun took Jaehwan’s hand into his and gave it a light squeeze. “Just thinking about how hard and lonely it must have been for you breaks my heart. I wish I’ve already known you during those times. We could have been there for each other, and maybe things would’ve been better.”

 

Jaehwan cupped Minhyun’s cheek and smiled. “Hyung, what matters is that I have you now. I can finally let go of all those bad experiences because I have you by my side. So…thank you for being with me, and please don’t be sorry for something that is beyond your control.”

 

Minhyun smiled back as he leaned closer until their foreheads touched. “And thank you for coming into my life. I’ll always be here for you from now on.”

 

Jaehwan distanced himself for a bit and gave Minhyun a teasing grin. “Even if my house…is usually that messy?”

 

“Yes, of course,” Minhyun replied through gritted teeth. The way he forced out a smile made Jaehwan laugh. 

 

“Hyung, alright, I’m sorry,” Jaehwan clasped his hands together as a form of repentance. “From this day forward, I’ll clean my house on a daily basis.”

 

Minhyun suddenly stood up and placed his hands on his hips. “Great. We could start today.”

 

Jaehwan blinked at him. “T-Today?”

 

“Yes, today.” Not good. Minhyun already had a resolute look on his face. “Let’s make your house livable, Jaehwannie.”

 

“But hyung—”

  


“AAAAAH!”

  


Both Jaehwan and Minhyun turned to the direction where the sudden shriek came from. It was Daniel, who was staring intently at his phone, the soccer ball which he was holding earlier bounced on the ground before it got picked up by one of the kids. 

 

After scanning his phone for a minute, Daniel’s face lit up. He smiled from ear to ear as he ran towards them, waving his phone happily in the air. “It’s Seongwu-hyung!”

 

“Oh, he finally texted you?” Minhyun asked. It turns out he did listen to Jaehwan’s explanation earlier as to why Daniel was in his house. “Have you finally reconciled?”

 

“I think so!” was Daniel’s enthusiastic response. “I told him I’d take him to the amusement park today, ‘cause he always wanted to go to that famous horror house but I always went against it ‘cause I’m scared of those things, you know? But I told him I’d even go inside the horror house for him as long as he forgives me!”

 

Jaehwan raised an eyebrow at Daniel. “I don’t know, man. It seems to me that Seongwu-hyung just wants to punish you further.”

 

“Dude, I don’t care as long as I finally see him again. It’s been two days since I’ve seen his face and I’m about to die from loneliness. I’m even willing to face those fake, yet scary ghosts for him.” Daniel held the phone to his chest and sighed dreamily. “I can’t wait. I’m gonna leave you two here, okay? I can’t afford to be late even for a second so…bye!”

 

And with that, Daniel ran out of the park without even looking back. 

 

As soon as he was out of sight, Minhyun and Jaehwan looked at each other and laughed. 

 

Jaehwan stood up next to Minhyun and gave him a glance, hoping that the older somehow forgot about the cleaning thing already. 

 

But Minhyun suddenly turned to him with the resolute expression he had earlier. “So, shall we—”

 

“Go to an amusement park, too? Sounds great!” Jaehwan continued for him. Minhyun was baffled and was about to say something when Jaehwan suddenly tipped his chin up and gave him a quick peck on the lips. “Okay, hyung?”

 

Jaehwan wanted to plop down in embarrassment, but he promised himself he’d be less timid and more expressive towards Minhyun from now on. 

 

“Jaehwan,” Minhyun mumbled with his eyes wide open. “Do you really want to escape your cleaning duties that badly?”

 

“Hmm, did it work?” Jaehwan asked teasingly. He actually doesn’t mind spending the day cleaning his house with Minhyun, but now that he has finally gathered the courage to be brazen in front of his boyfriend, he might as well go all the way. “Can’t we just go to an amusement park date, hyung? Please?”

 

Jaehwan noticed how Minhyun’s face turned red, which was too cute for his fragile heart to handle. He was about to tease him again when Minhyun’s eyes suddenly changed. He looked at Jaehwan with so much intensity that the younger gulped. It’s his turn to blush now.

 

“Hyung—” the rest of his words were immediately silenced by Minhyun’s lips against his. Jaehwan’s eyes fluttered in surprise, then he closed them as he gave in to the feeling of Minhyun’s soft lips pressing on his own.

 

He circled his arms around the older’s waist as he responded to the kiss, but he suddenly remembered that they’re in a public place, specifically, in a park with children behind them. With widened eyes, Jaehwan lightly pushed Minhyun away and shyly looked down.

 

He heard Minhyun laugh in front of him, so he looked up to glare at the older, but the moment he did so, Minhyun bent down to give him a quick peck. 

 

“Okay,” Minhyun said with a smug grin. “Let’s save the cleaning for later and go to an amusement park.”

 

Despite the reddening of his face, Jaehwan still managed to chuckle. “I didn’t know you were this playful, hyung.”

 

“There are still lots of things we need to know about each other, it seems.” Minhyun grabbed his hand and interlaced their fingers. “I must say, it excites me.”

 

Jaehwan looked up at him and smiled. Hand in hand, they walked away from the park, both happy and contented.

 

“The same goes for me, hyung.”

 

**The end.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of our very first round of Tag Writing Challenge: MinHwan College!AU.  
> To all the writers: Thank you for joining and creating a beautiful fic. We're really grateful because of your enthusiasm and we're sorry for any mistakes or inconvinience during your writing time.  
> To all the readers: We hope you had a wonderful ride with our work and thank you so so much for supporting and leaving cheerful comments! We appreciate every single ones and they helped us a lot to keep going ^^
> 
> Thank you all once again and we hope to see you guys in another round (if there is any xD)
> 
> If you are curious about our challenge as well as want to leave comments/suggestions, visit us on [twitter](https://twitter.com/home) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/WritingTag)

**Author's Note:**

> If you reach to this point, thank you so so much~ Kudos and comments are always appreciated. Please give a lot of love to our amazing writers ^^  
> Visit us on [twitter](https://twitter.com/home) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/WritingTag)


End file.
